


an adventure in soupbending

by merrylightcavalrymen



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Gen, Waterbending & Waterbenders, bc hell yeah, soupbending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:41:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25592956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merrylightcavalrymen/pseuds/merrylightcavalrymen
Summary: In which Katara expands her waterbending abilities in a way she never would have thought.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37





	an adventure in soupbending

**Author's Note:**

> i cant get the idea of soupbending out of my head so here we go

“Hey Katara,” Sokka asked as he sat by the fire, taking the bowl of soup she handed him, “So I know you can do blood bending, right,”

Katara instantly turned cold and gave him a guarded, “Yes.”

Sokka, too occupied with his soup, failed to notice and continued his thought, “I was just wondering…”

She eyed him cautiously - surely he wouldn’t ask her to do something like that…

“Can you bend soup?”

She blinked. That wasn’t what she was expecting. Then again, it did seem like a much more Sokka-appropriate question than a request for bloodbending.

He looked to her inquisitively whilst slurping the last of his bowl and Katara blinked again. 

“Well,” she began, “I don’t think I’ve ever tried it…”

  
  


“Hey, guys,” the voice of Aang interrupted - Toph and Zuko in tow, returning from bending practice, “What are you talking about?”

“Not much,” Sokka responded, “I just asked if Katara could-“

He was cut off by a hand over his mouth courtesy of Katara, who laughed nervously as Toph looked at her suspiciously.

“Nothing,” Katara said, “He just had some random question about waterbending.”

Sokka looked at her strangely but chose to shrug it off and instead asked the rest of the group how bending practice was.

“Pretty good,” Toph replied with a grin, “Twinkle Toes here is learning how to melt rocks which means I get to throw as many boulders at him as I’d like, all in the name of defeating the Fire Nation.”

“Melting rocks is harder than I thought it’d be,” Aang admitted, “I feel like I’m barely making a mark - just scorching them.”

“Speaking of scorching,” Toph said, “Where’s the soup?”

“You can’t scorch soup.” Katara responded promptly.

“Try telling Sparky that,” she replied, throwing a thumb over her shoulder at Zuko.

“It was one time!” He cried.

“It shouldn’t even be possible to burn water!”

“Whatever.”

“Can we get the soup now?” Toph pressed.

“Alright, alright,” Katara said and made her way to the boiling pot, “Grab a bowl and sit round the fire.”

They followed her orders and joined Sokka in chatting about the day whilst Katara gazed determinedly at the soup.

The thought of bending soup had never crossed her mind before but now the idea wouldn’t leave her. It shouldn’t be hard, she thought, after all, soup was nothing more than water and vegetables.

She glanced over her shoulder to ensure the group wasn’t watching then returned her focus to the pot. Taking a breath, she shifted into a stance and attempted to manipulate the soup.

It soon glided up and out the pot in a neat stream of broth and vegetables and followed the motions of her hand.

She beamed, keeping the soup floating neatly, and looked to the rest of the group again; they were all still occupied telling various tales of the day. She set her eyes on the empty bowl in Aang’s hands and swiftly shifted a stream of soup into it.

It landed effortlessly with a small plop as Aang let out a “Woah!” and set the bowl aside to clap

“I knew you could do it!” Sokka cried.

“Do what?” Toph asked.

“Soupbending!” 

“I can’t believe we’ve never thought of that before,” Aang said, still looking at his bowl soup as though it would move by itself at any moment.

“You can thank me for the idea,” Sokka boasted with a hand to his chest.

“Oh please,” Katara interjected, “I’m the one doing the bending.” 

She then proceeded to bend soup into the remaining empty bowls, which was soon met with a chorus of ‘thanks’ (excluding Sokka’s exclamation of “I still think I should get some credit!”) as they began to eat.

“So if you can bend soup,” Toph piped up suddenly, “How come it still tastes bad?”

Katara scoffed and flew the remaining soup in Toph’s bowl into her face.

“... Ok, I guess I deserved that.” She said and Katara just laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> maybe one day i’ll write a fic that isn’t pure fluff or rated g but today is not that day


End file.
